Crazy World
by Jyuris
Summary: Transported to another world, especially the one with a hitman baby and the mafia. How can Sasuke and Naruto cope with this crazy, yet interesting world?
1. Metting, Sort Of?

**A/N: Another story. Sorry for not updating the others! But all of these ideas just popped into my head! Well, I hope you will enjoy my new story~**

* * *

This takes place after Yamamoto joins Tsuna.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor KHR

Summary: Transported to another world, especially the one with a hitman baby. How can Sasuke and Naruto cope with this crazy yet interesting world?

Chapter 1- Meeting, sort of?

' _Thoughts'_

" _Phone"_

" **Demon Talking/ Summon"**

" _ **Demon/Summon Talking"**_

"Too easy," Naruto said as he hit bullseye. Archery was way too easy now. He turned on his phone, what was next? He hoped that Sasuke would have a better challenge for him this time. He called Sasuke on his phone, he never did reveal how he got the bastard's number.

"Hello there Sasuke, or would you prefer teme?" he mocked. He certainly did enjoy the reaction.

" _Shut up, dobe. Why the hell are you calling me? If it's just for annoying me, I swear your line will end with you,"_ the dark haired boy threatened. He smiled, same old Sasuke. He chuckled, that only caused the Uchiha to become more annoyed. " _Tell me what you want, or else Uzumaki, I swear,"_ the Uchiha said again.

"Teme, just calm down will ya? I'm just here to ask you about the challenge no need to go all 'I-am-going-to-castrate-you' on me. Don't be turning into Sakura-chan," he complained. It took him a while to realize that Sakura didn't exist anymore. She was in another time, another world. He heard a 'Tch' from Sasuke, it was a sore subject for them both.

" _Have you forgotten about the silent agreement that we made?"_ Sasuke asked, his voice was a bit strained. Naruto sighed. "No, I didn't."

" _So tell me, what is the agreement?"_ Naruto frowned. Sasuke knew that he didn't like talking about it. But he obeyed nonetheless. "No talking about Konoha, not even a peep about where we used to come from." He could almost see Sasuke nodding his head on the other side.

" _Exactly."_ It seemed like such a long time ago when they suddenly got transported here. Probably only a month or two, but it felt like decades. It was all because of him, stupid, moronic, idiotic him.

* * *

Here was how the story went. After the war he had invited (kidnapped) Sasuke over to his dad's house and forced the other boy into helping him clean it up. He was planning on moving into there. It was a big house so he had figured, why not? He ended finding a scroll, curiosity got the better of him. He located Sasuke and cheerfully showed him the scroll that he found.

The inside was a seal that seems very complicated, Naruto read the small handwriting that was next to the seal. It said ' _Hiraishin'_ and Naruto gave shout of joy, he showed Sasuke what he had found and the other boy's eyes went wide. Both were so focused on that one word that they didn't notice the ' _Failed/Possibly Dangerous'_ that was written neatly at the bottom of the page.

Naruto rushed to his room and have copied the whole thing in one month. If he had just squinted or even look more closely and observe the seal he would've notice the words, but he didn't. He proudly presented his work to Sasuke and have the last Uchiha help him test it out. The results were not as expected. They literally transported themselve to another world. And turned them back to 13 again.

Sasuke was mad at him for days after that, but he regain his composure. Knowing that it wouldn't help if they get separated, even if he wanted to kill the blond. They quickly learned that the world they were in was very different from the one they used to live at. People dressed differently, there were no ninjas around, they also travelled differently too. At least their language was the same.

Naruto decided that they should have a place to stay at. Days after, the Uzumaki has somehow managed to buy a house. Sasuke expresses that he didn't want to know. Their house was average, it was two stories high, each have their own bedroom. They also have to go to an academy, except without ninja stuff. Meaning: boring. They were now applying to a school named Namimori Middle School.

End of story time.

* * *

"So what do I do now? Everything is so boring!" Naruto whined, his voice was high pitched to a painful degree. It just reminded Naruto that they'll also have to go through puberty again, which he was _not_ looking forward to.

" _Tch, dobe. You know what, just do basketball,"_ Sasuke dared. "Too bad, I already did that." Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance. " _Do tennis."_ Naruto chuckled.

"Already did that!" he chirped, much to Sasuke's irritation. " _What_ didn't _you do,"_ he countered, he was slowly running out of ideas to keep the blond occupied. Naruto tilted his head, in deep concentration. ' _Now that I think about it, I did almost every sport out there!'_

"I guess, I did almost everything?"

" _Fine, just go home and play video games or whatever, just don't bother me. By the way, we start school tomorrow. And I will drag your ass out of bed if I have too. You know how it ended last time."_ Naruto shivered at the memory. Nope, that was not gonna happen again. He already have enough emotional trauma, he didn't need to add another. "Fine, I'll wake up on time tomorrow!" He heard the line went dead after he said that.

"Bastard," he mumbled under his breath, "he didn't even say goodbye to me, how rude!" He should probably have gotten used to it already. Then he grinned sadistically as a revenge idea came to his head. The bastard's food is going to be sweeter than normal for a month! He cackled, this was one of the pros of being the cook. It was petty, but he didn't mind. Revenge was his! This will teach the teme a lesson. He couldn't wait to see the disgust on Sasuke's face as he eat dinner tonight. The fox gave an amused chuckled.

* * *

He was walking home when he caught a kid that almost tripped. He heard someone in the background say 'Juudaime!' and 'Tsuna!'. He easily caught the brunette. He smiled at the kid. "Are you okay?" he inquired. The brunette gave him a grateful smile. "Ah, thank y-you for helping me!" Naruto's smile widen. This kid was almost like Hinata in some way.

"I'm glad that you're okay. Well then, goodbye kid!" He waved to the kid and ran home, itching to begin his epic revenge plan. The brunette look at the silhouette of his savior. "I haven't got his name yet," he muttered. But the blond was placed at the back of his head when Gokudera started asking if he was okay. ' _Oh well,'_ he thought. Maybe he could repay the favor later.

The Sun Acrobaleno watches the scene with a new plan on his mind. _'The blond seems strong.'_ Was his thoughts.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy that chapter! The plot bunnies just started an invasion. Well then see you next time! No flames please, constructive criticism are welcomed. REVIEW and tell me your opinions.**

 **Signing off- Kyuu-Hime**


	2. Meet Reborn The Baby?

**Okay guys, these are the things that I'm planning on doing:**

 **1 - Naruto and Sasuke will not be guardians, but they'll be in the Vongola, just not as guardians.**

 **2 - No, don't worry, this will not be yaoi. I assure you. It will probably end up with no pairings.**

 **3 - Naruto and Sasuke will be strong. Since, you know, they went through a war and stuff.**

 **I guess that's it! So… let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Meet Reborn... The Baby?

Luckily, Naruto woke up in time. Just in time too, for Sasuke was ready to punch him in the face.

"Wait! I'm already awake, so you don't need to punch me, teme!" Naruto shouted moving away from Sasuke's fist. Sasuke retracted his fist with a blank face, but Naruto clearly saw disappointment written all over his face. "You got lucky this time, dobe. You won't be so lucky next time," Sasuke said before walking out of his room. "There won't be a next time!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke throwing his pillow at the older boy's retreating figure. The pillow was easily dodged.

Naruto picked up his pillow and return it to its original place. "Bastard," he said under his breath. He quickly put on his uniform, though he took a little bit longer on the tie, before rushing to the kitchen.

Sasuke was calmly eating some pizza that he had microwaved. Naruto rummage through the fridge to find any available breakfast. He only found a carton of milk. He searched through the whole kitchen, but ended up empty handed. It was just bad luck that he had ran out of ramen, and had forgotten to buy some.

He heard Sasuke sighed before offering a piece of pizza, which he gratefully accepted. When he finish his meal he was dragged out the door by Sasuke.

* * *

"Today we have some new students," the teacher said as he introduce them, "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto smiled and wave at the class when the teacher said his name. Sasuke just have his usual face on. "Those will be your seats," the teacher said and pointed at two empty spots. Naruto nodded and quickly walked towards his seat. He was halfway there when he spotted a familiar face. "Oh, its you!" he said as he pointed at a small brunette.

"E-eh?" Naruto gave him a grin. "Don't you remember me?" The brunette nodded. He was about to ask what the kid's name was when he noticed that their teacher, Naruto look at the, now frowning, teacher. "It seems like our teacher is getting mad, so bye!"

* * *

Tsuna considered today was a pretty normal day. Aside from them getting new transfer students. As usual he got up and walked to school with his friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera. When he got to school he was greeted by Kyoko.

When he got to his classroom did things started to change.

"Today we have some new students," their teacher said as he looked at the two figures beside him. "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." For some reason the blond looked very familiar. Tsuna noticed that both transfer students were very good looking and tall, they were probably as good looking as Gokudera. They'll probably get fangirls.

True to his prediction, the girls started to talk about Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ne, don't you think that they both look hot?"

"Especially the blond one, don't you see those blue eyes and cute whisker marks?"

"No, I personally think that the black haired one is much more handsome."

Tsuna stole a glance at Kyoko only to find her smiling, and was that a blush? ' _Kyoko-chan? Are you blushing?'_ He was so absorb into his thoughts that he didn't notice Naruto stopping right next to him.

"Oh, its you!" Tsuna turned his head towards the sound. ' _Huh?'_ He quickly noticed that Naruto was talking to him. "E-eh?" Why was he talking to _him_? Naruto gave him a grin. Tsuna's memory started to work. ' _H-he's the guy from yesterday! That's why he look so familiar!'_

"Don't you remember me?" He nodded, he remember now. He saw Naruto look at their teacher before speaking again. "It seems like our teacher is getting mad, so bye!" Naruto said before walking off.

Tsuna sighed in relief, Naruto seems nice. Hopefully he's not some kind of assassin. But with Reborn, he'll never know.

* * *

When lunch came Naruto was starving. He dragged Sasuke out of the classroom while carrying their lunch. He noticed that they were being followed by girls. He sighed, if they keep on following him and Sasuke, they'll never get peace while eating! He ran, they followed. He continue running trying to lose them. That was how he and Sasuke ended up on the roof.

"I guess we can eat here," Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded his head. They quickly noticed that there was another group on the roof with them.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at a brunette. The brunette smiled weakly and waved. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "We meet again, um, clumsy-kun," Naruto said. ' _Clumsy-kun?'_ was the thoughts of most people there. "Mind if we join you guys?" Naruto asked.

That was when the brunette finally said something. "N-no, not at all. Um, but my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, not clumsy-kun." Naruto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "A-ah, well sorry about that, Sawada-kun."

Tsuna smiled at the blond. "You can call me 'Tsuna' if you want," he offered. "Sure! Tsuna-kun." Naruto sat down right next to Tsuna.

"Wait! Who are you and what are your intentions with the Juudaime!" A silver haired boy questioned as he glared at him.

"Maa, Gokudera, I'm sure they won't harm Tsuna," the kid that was sitting next to 'Gokudera' said.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun is right, don't worry," Tsuna assured him. "If Juudaime says so."

"Your group is very interesting," Naruto commented as he began eating.

"Do you want to join the family then? Uzumaki Naruto," a squeaky voice ask.

"Eh? R-Reborn? When did you get here?" Tsuna asked as he look at the hitman that was next to him. "I was here from the beginning, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn explained. Naruto took notice of what he presumed to be a cute kid.

"Oh? What are you doing here?" Naruto ask as he look at Reborn. "I'm here to watch Dame-Tsuna," Reborn replied. "Why?"

"Because I am his tutor."

"I'm sure you must be a very good tutor then," Naruto said. "So, do you want to join Vongola?"

"Eh? What is the Vongola?"

"A mafia group," Reborn stated. Tsuna look at the bomb that was about to explode. He could already imagine what would happen if Reborn told Naruto.

"Sasuke, what's a mafia group?" All of Tsuna's fear was replaced by amazement, he didn't know what the mafia was? Then maybe, just maybe, he could prevent Naruto from learning about the mafia. But judging by the look in Reborn's eyes and the smirk he has that was not going to happen.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy that chapter! Sorry for it being so short! I promise you it'll be longer next time! Hopefully. Hope to see you in the next chapter! As usually no flames, please. If you tell me what I did wrong then I'll fix it.**

 **Ciao~**


	3. Say What?

**So yeah, Kyuu-Hime here. I hope you guys didn't wait too long for this update, I was sort of in a writer's block for this story but then some ideas got through and so this chapter happened. So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Say What?

Naruto was curious as to why this 'mafia' thing was making his new friend so nervous. He couldn't help but want to ask what it was. However, it seems like Tsuna didn't want him to know what it was judging by his expression. That made him hesitate. Sasuke didn't though.

"So, what exactly is the mafia?" Sasuke asked bluntly. A little too bluntly that it made Naruto flinch a little at his bluntness. When Naruto saw the glint in the baby's eyes it was exactly what the baby wanted Sasuke to ask. That shouldn't be possible and Naruto was starting to think that the baby was more than he looks.

' _I should probably keep an eye on him.'_ Naruto gave Sasuke some hand signs and gesture to the baby, Sasuke discreetly nodded, then focused his attention back onto the baby.

"The mafia is basically an organized group of underground people that works for a family." Reborn described, being very vague about the whole thing. Tsuna was mentally screaming in the inside.

' _No! That's a completely wrong perspective! That's way to vague, Reborn!'_ That explanation would make them think that the mafia is _not_ bunch of criminals out for his life, and probably theirs too if Reborn manages to convince them to be part of his 'Family.'

"So it's like how an entire ninja village serve a H-" Naruto's mouth was covered by Sasuke's hand which ceases his talking immediately.

"W-what were you talking about, Uzumaki-san?" Tsuna asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. Naruto shakes his head quickly. "No, it's nothing for you to worry your little head about, and called me Naruto." Naruto quickly glances to the baby and noticed that he was observing his movements very carefully and looking very suspicious but still with that hint of sadistic humor in his eyes. He decides that, yes, the baby wasn't normal. For no normal baby could have that glint in their eyes.

Naruto had only seen eyes like that on old war veterans. Rarely has he ever seen those eyes on kids during peaceful times, especially not a baby. The only kids he seen with those eyes that held so much darkness was Gaara, Sasuke, and maybe himself when he looks in the mirror. Those eyes that had seen too much of the bad side of humanity.

"Anyways, why should we join the Vongola?" Naruto asks, resuming on his lunch, it was no good dwelling on theories, he needs proof.

"Don't you want to protect Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asks. Naruto glances at him. "So what if I do?" The baby smirks.

"Well, right now, Dame-Tsuna is in danger. But if you join the Vongola then you'll be able to protect him from this danger. Sounds simple?" What the baby said was actually quite a good point. Naruto thinks that the Tsuna kid was way too helpless to be there alone with no one to protect him. He was like a bunny in a jungle full of predators, he needed someone to protect him. And Naruto was always a sucker for weak people in need. He just can't refuse and leave Tsuna to the wolves. No, that would be too cruel.

But wait, what if the baby was lying in the first place? Maybe this was just a game and the kid was trying to get him to join. However, he just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with the baby. But it couldn't hurt to join them, right? After all, then, he could keep an eye on both the baby, Reborn, and Tsuna, it was a win - win.

"Yeah, I'll join the Vongola," Naruto stated with a calculated glint in his eyes. Sasuke looks at him and he nods his head. "This idiot," Sasuke gestures to Naruto, "needs to be monitored so I'll be joining the Vongola along with him."

"No!" Tsuna whines, but no one heard him. ' _No! Naruto-san and Uchiha-san is going to be dragged into the mafia by Reborn, it's happening all over again!'_

"Naruto-san, you don't n-need to join the Vongola if you don't want to. This… um… k-kid," he glances nervously at the baby, "will just find a-another person to… p-play with, yeah, play with!" Tsuna was actually beating up himself inside his mind for saying such a thing. Reborn will give him hell for pushing away an ally, especially one that seems as powerful as Naruto and Sasuke, the hitman will also give him tons of training for calling him a kid as well.

"Aw… you're worried about us. Nah, don't worry, we'll be fine," Naruto reassured as he patted the brunette's hair, which is actually pretty soft. "We're strong, right? Sasuke?" he asks as he winked at Sasuke. "As much as I hate to admit it, yes, you are strong, dobe," the raven answers with crossed arms, looking quite displeased about admitting that Naruto was strong.

"What's with the 'as much as I hate to admit it' part? I know you love me Sasuke, somewhere in that small, angsty, and emo heart of yours," Naruto joked as he took another bite out of his bento. He also avoided a deadly punch, that was probably meant to harm, with ease. He glances at the wall and found a hole in it from the punch.

"Isn't that a little bit too much, Sasuke, that was just a joke!" Sasuke ignores him completely and turns away. He completely ignores the way that the small group was looking at them weird now, like there was something abnormal about them. He supposes that it was true, he and Sasuke _were_ ninjas, once. However, it seems so far away now. He supposed it was all things of the past.

"Anyways, we join the Vongola," he repeated. The baby seems to smirk. Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit excited for what was about to unfold, maybe life in this universe wasn't going to be so boring now.

* * *

 **Hello again! It's been so long since I wrote this, I came up with several ideas but most of them didn't make it into this chapter, for example, I was planning on having Kurama appear, but that just didn't fit with this chapter so I move him to another one. Anyways, I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Bye!**


End file.
